


Woebegone

by 1NKY_GH05T



Series: Everybody hates Gabriel Agreste -especially Plagg- [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Child Abuse, Gen, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Hurt/Comfort, Nathalie Sancoeur doesn't know what to do, No Dialogue, Protective Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), stay safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1NKY_GH05T/pseuds/1NKY_GH05T
Summary: Okay, so this isn't good
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg
Series: Everybody hates Gabriel Agreste -especially Plagg- [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700242
Comments: 17
Kudos: 327





	Woebegone

**Author's Note:**

> Woe•be•gone  
> Adjective:  
> Sad or miserable in appearance

Plagg feels bad.

Bad because Adrien wasn't able to tell him the sort of things his father did to keep him indoors, to be ready to come to Plagg with it on his own.

No, instead Plagg has to see it.

Of course, Adrien telling him would have been heartbreaking, but now he had something right in front of him, something he'd seen that would be ingrained in his mind forever.

Adrien is handcuffed to his fucking desk.

It makes Plagg feel sick, and Adrien's silent tears and already bruised cheek from the slap he received arent helping.

Plagg really wished he could do something aboutthe whole situation, but he'd already suggested Cataclysm, and Adrien had broken out in noisy sobs, adamant that his father would only get more angry.

Plagg didn't doubt that.

So, there wasnt anything he could do but try to keep Adrien as calm as possible, comfort him as well as he could.

Plagg sighs and sits on Adrien's shoulder, purring loudly in an attempt to console him. He's never been the greatest at comforting, and he'd had to do it a lot lately.

Plagg distantly wonders if Gabriel has an excuse for why Adrien wont be going to school for the next few days.

He probably does.

-

Nathalie is not a cruel person.

She brings Adrien food three times a day, small, low carb meals because Adrien is supposed to be on a diet for modeling.

- _Plagg knows no kid should be forced on a diet like that-_

But she doesn't meet his eye, she sets the food down on the floor next to him, because that's where he's been stuck for the last two days, and leaves without a word, not even a response to his raspy, teary 'thank you's

Plagg knows she doenst like how he's being treated, but she's far too loyal to Gabriel to go against him.

Gabriel's word is law.

-

This all happened because Adrien missed a photo shoot.

And when he desperately tried to explain that he was _tired_ and _worn out_ he'd been slapped.

Plagg really wishes Gabriel didnt exist.

Or, you know, was just a better fucking father.

-

Adrien doesn't sleep well. It isnt surprising at all, he's stuck in a sitting position.

Plagg tries his best to make it easier for him whenever he's awake, he talks to him until his voice is hoarse, he plays what little games they can play with Adrien stuck in place.

He doesnt know if it helps, but he's trying his best.

-

After five days, Adrien is freed.

He's no longer stuck to his desk and he's allowed back at school. His classmates all clamor around him, telling him they're glad to have him back, that they've missed him _so much._ Plagg almost thinks Adrien is going to cry.

Nino asks why Adrien wasn't answering his phone. The model comes up with the excuse that his father wanted him to rest as much as possible and he wasnt able to use his phone.

Everyone buys it, it's not like it would be surprising if it was the truth, and they go about their day as usual.

-

Plagg needs to find some way to get his kid out of that house.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading•°  
> I hadn't originally planned to make this a series, but, I, obviously, did anyways.  
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos, they really encourage me•°
> 
> This is a bit different than the other works in this series, with it's missing dialog and plenty of time skipping and jumping about, but I still hope you liked it.
> 
> Adrien being chained up was inspired by https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449228 this fic


End file.
